


Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia (Coup de foudre)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Accents, Dammit Jim, Deal with a Devil, Devils, Dom Jim, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Irish accents, Jim Being Creepy, Jim's Voice, King - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sub Sebastian, Sweet Devil, Translation, king Jim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Początek pewnego spotkania.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coup de foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806000) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Z Jimem często wszystko było wyreżyserowane. Tak też zdarzyło się w przypadku ich pierwszego spotkania. Odosobniony budynek, zakurzone biuro, słabe światło… Moran nie miał już nic i niczego nie oczekiwał.

Co się tyczy Jamesa, to Sebastian nie domyślił się, że jest umówiony na spotkanie z diabłem. Takim w typie angielskiego biznesmena z czarującym irlandzkim akcentem. Skuszony przez węża, Sebastian wgryzł się w ofiarowane mu jabłko.

Od tamtego dnia, Sebastian był mu na zawsze oddany, jak gdyby Moriarty ożywił w nim płomień niebezpieczeństwa. Jego dusza, jego życie, należały do niego. Jim stał się jego **Królem** , jego _zabójcą_ , jego _szaleństwem_ , jego _odurzeniem_ i jego _namiętnością_.


End file.
